Danny's Anger Problems
by Phanfan925
Summary: After Phantom Planet, Danny's anger makes his ghost instincts take over, giving the GiW an excuse to hunt him. DannyXSam
1. Prolouge

It was night in the small city of Amitypark. A tourist or visitor might say that it looked like a simple, average town, with normal everyday people who had normal, everyday problems. But this town was so much more, the people that lived there had more than typical everyday problems to deal with… this place was one of the most haunted places on the entire Earth! For years ghosts had attacked this particular town, for reasons unknown, and terrorized the citizens. At first, no one had actually realized that Ghosts had been the reason for this chaos; people had assumed that it was vandalism and the ghosts rarely showed themselves. But about a year ago, the ghost attacks had become more frequent, and the reason, (though the people did not know it), was that the Fenton Family had created a ghost portal.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had been known as ghost hunting freaks, obsessed with their seemingly pointless work, (since many of the town's residents had still refused to believe that ghosts were the problem).

The Fenton's two children were pitied by some of the adults because they had to endure living in such a crazy household, everyone could tell that both teenagers were sometimes embarrassed by their parents and that they shared no interest in ghosts. Jasmine Fenton was a very smart and beautiful sixteen year old girl that everyone in the town adored. But Danny Fenton, the youngest, was shy, slighty pubescent, and horrible at sports. Daniel was often picked on by many of the kids his age because he was so weak and because of his parent's profession of ghost hunting.

But even though Danny was considered a loser, no one could deny that he was a very handsome young boy. He hardly ever had any acne problems, his teeth were always brilliantly white, his long and slightly spiky raven black hair was gorgeous, his voice was soothing, and best of all was Danny's dazzling azure eyes.

After the Fentons had created the ghost portal and the amount of ghost sightings had tripled, people began to report sightings of a ghost boy. People would claim that the ghost boy had looked almost like a fourteen year old handsome human, and that he would often fight _away _the other ghosts. Some believed him to be a hero; others thought that the ghost boy was still an evil ghost who was simply defending his territory.

The ghost boy was nicknamed "Inviso Bill", by some of the town's people and had also been seen attacking police officers and robbing banks and jewelry stores.

But many of the citizen's negative views about the ghost boy changed when he saved their entire town from a skeleton army. Before flying off into battle in a battle suit, the white haired teenage ghost had yelled out that his real name was "Danny Phantom".

A few months later, the same ghost had saved the entire **earth **from a gigantic ectoranium asteroid by convincing almost the entire ghost race to work together to turn the Earth intangible.

After this amazing feat, Danny Phantom had revealed himself to be Danny _Fenton_.

To pay tribute to the ghost boy, all the country's capital cities, (and amity park), had a statue of Danny dedicated to him.

Two weeks had passed since then, and now Amity Park was full to the brim with tourists. The tourists wanted to see the statue of Danny, the first places where Danny had fought ghosts, and most importantly, Danny himself in action.

Scientists also came from around the globe to study Danny's behavior, of course, the ghost hybrid did not agree with the Scientist's "research" because they acted like he was some kind of rare animal.

But the half ghost boy had no clue that the scientist's gawking at him was the least of his worries…

* * *

><p>The guys in white underground headquarters was filled with monitors, the screens all showed videos of a ghost with white hair in a black and white suit. There were also diagrams on the wall accompanied by blueprints for ecto weapons.<p>

The guys in white had built this secret base underneath Amity park for one simple purpose: to capture the "ghost boy".

The "GiW" weren't fooled by the whole "hero" act, they were positive that Phantom would turn on the entire human race and seek to control the world just like Vlad Plasmius had. They were going to capture the boy _before_ that happened and then… well, they hadn't got that far yet actually…

Operative K, the African American agent, was testing a new ghost net, while his partner Operative O was examining some green liquid in a phial.

This green liquid was actually Danny's "ghost blood", it had been quite difficult to get their hands on it without him knowing, but the two government agents had done it in the end by collecting it from the roof of a building after Danny had fought a ghost by the name of Spectra. The blood had fallen from his arm onto the roof after Spectra had scratched him with her claws.

With this blood, they had been able to study it's properties and learn all about Danny's powers, energy levels, and his ecto signature. They had been shocked to learn from the blood that Daniel's ecto energy level was off the charts, though it was clear he hadn't reached his full potential yet, which gave them another reason to capture him as soon as possible before he would be to powerful.

Since ghost blood was technically ecto energy in liquid form, it could be used in ecto weapons, and the more powerful the ghost the blood had come from, the more powerful the weapon. The Guys in White were working on a weapon right now that was going to use the blood as an energy source, of course, the blood would only last for a few shots, but they would be able to get plenty of Danny's blood once they caught him.

Right now, the agents had to plan how to get Danny without anyone knowing, since he had saved the world, he had practically became a celebrity. If people knew that they had harmed the famed Danny Phantom, the Guys in White would gain many new enemies.

There had to be a way to get to that pesky little freak… but how?

**Hi, this is basically the prologue of my story, more to come soon!**


	2. An Average Day in the Life of Danny FP

Danny glared at the cameras, his anger blinding him and his eyes glowing green.

_No, _he thought, horrified at what he might do if he lost control and feeling guilty that he had let the anger take him this far. _They are just some stupid news reporters, there is no reason to go ghost on them,_ Danny reassured his ghost half.

Slowly Danny's eyes returned to their usual sapphire blue colour and a sigh escaped his lips.

After Danny had saved the world from the "Disasteriod" two weeks ago, the media had constantly cornered him, and his ghost half had become more dominant because of the annoying attention and stupid questions that the reporters pestered him with. Now Danny often felt his ghost instincts taking over whenever he was angry or irritated. Now he had to learn to control his emotions in case that his ghost half completely seized power and put lives in danger.

If there was one thing that Danny had learned being a ghost fighting hero, (besides to never let Tucker handle the Fenton thermos), it was to never make a ghost angry unless absolutely necessary. Ghosts aren't all evil, but when a ghost gets mad, they could be more dangerous than usual, and since his ghost half was almost always irritated now, he feared he might lose control.

Usually his Fenton side and his Phantom side were the same thing only with different abilities and looks, but now his ghost side was slowly becoming more and more separate from the human half to the point when he couldn't think straight.

A sudden flash of a camera brought Danny's thoughts back to the present.

"Danny, could you tell us about your love life?" asked a particularly tall reporter with wavy brown hair.

Danny sighed, this was exactly why he kept his relationship with Sam a secret, if the entire world knew, Sam would be followed by the media just like him. Then again, many people already suspected that something was going on between them.

_Sam_… that word ignited a tiny flame inside of him every time he thought about it. Danny had at first thought that Sam wanted to be only friends, but sometimes she had shown behavior that she had liked him more than a friend. Some examples would be that she was always very protective of him, would sometimes embrace him after a big ghost fight, or would blush at him when they were alone. These acts of behavior had always surprised him, and although those occasions had been rare and brief, Danny had felt deep down that she loved him. Of course, Danny acted very protective of Sam as well, and he had sometimes blushed when with her, but because Danny was a ghost fighting superhero, he had had no time to ponder on these feelings, and had simply ignored them. But just before Danny had left for the ghost zone to save the Earth, Sam had shocked him by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and Danny had returned the gesture.

That kiss had been absolutely perfect, not like those "fake-out make-outs" that Danny and Sam had shared, that kiss had been the real thing and not an act to avoid people finding out about Danny's secret identity. There had been no secrets between them and they had been able to show exactly how they felt about each other. For a few glorious minutes, they world had seemed to revolve around them and their locked lips…

"Mr. Fenton, are you all right?" asked a concerned camera man.

Danny shook himself, "Yea, I'm fine, but I don't feel in the mood to talk right now, so I'll see you latter…"

Instantly Danny went intangible and fell through the pavement, leaving the reporters dumbstruck and gnashing their teeth.

* * *

><p>Danny was flying over Amity Park, a wispy tail in place of his legs was trailing behind him and his ghostly, white hair was streaming backwards. Ever since Danny had entered his parent's ghost zone portal and gained phantom powers, Danny had flied whenever he needed to chill out.<p>

Spotting the "Fenton Works" sign over his house, Danny dived down and phased through the roof, landing in his NASA themed room.

Almost immediately, his "cousin", Danielle, phased through his door and flied straight into him, pushing Danny onto his bed and knocking the breath out of him.

"YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK!" she screamed happily.

Danielle had been adopted by his parents only a few days ago, and she had since been very happy and hyper because she now lived so close to her "cousin".

"Er, geroff Dani!" Danny mumbled trying to push Danielle (Dani) off of him.

She giggled, and released her arms from around his torso.

"_Sorry_," she said, still giggling. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" she added

Danny rubbed his ribs, which felt like they had been broken from Danielle's death hug.

Danielle looked and acted almost the same as Danny except, she was in fact a _girl_, and was two years younger than him. Dani's face was slightly rounder than Danny's, her hair in a ponytail, her eye lashes longer, her lips a darker shade, and her voice more girly, but besides that, Dani was exactly the same as Danny had been when he was twelve. Dani was more of a "sister" to Danny than a "third cousin once removed".

The reason for the striking and almost freakishly odd resemblance between the two was that Danielle was a modified clone of Danny.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Madeline Fenton yelled from downstairs.

The two halfas looked at eachother.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Dani said playfully.

About half a second after Danielle had said the challenge, Danny was in the Kitchen with his arms folded, his expression almost bored, but also a little arrogant. Two more seconds later, a black and whit blur flew through the ceiling and Danielle landed next to him.

"No fair," said Danielle pouting. "You got a head start!"

Danny smiled and shook his head, there was no point arguing with Danielle, since she was just like him when he had been younger, he knew that she would never accept that she had lost.

Just then Danny's mother, Maddie, came into the kitchen holding a tray with many burgers on it (since Danny's father, Jack, ate much more than the average man).

Madeline Fenton was a skinny and delicate looking woman, but although she looked helpless, Danny knew to never judge her by her looks. She had short brown-red hair, kind eyes, and wore a blue jumpsuit with a black belt, boots, and gloves.

"Oh," she said surprised and impressed, as she noticed the two ghost children floating an inch above the floor. "I only just called you about five seconds ago. Well, I guess you two are faster than I thought."

In the same instant, both Danny and Danielle returned to their human forms. A blue-white ring appeared around their waists, the ring became two rings that traveled across their bodies, changing their white hair black, their green eyes blue, and their normal everyday clothes in place of their black and white phantom suits.

Then Jack Fenton ran into the room, with Danny's older sister Jazz walking behind him with her nose in a book.

Danny's father was large and tall, with graying, black hair and powerful muscular arms, (some people could argue that the muscle was actually fat). Jack had a bit of an overbite and was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black boots and gloves like his wife.

Jazz, (or Jasmine), was a very intelligent sixteen year-old with long beautiful light red hair pulled back with a blue head band. Her eyes were an almost aqua colour and she wore a black shirt with blue pants.

"I smell burgers!" Jack yelled triumphantly, and with that remark, the meal began.

Danielle was quite the messy eater, but since she had used to live on the streets with scrappy meals here and there, she still hadn't quite learned manners when it came to food.

Of course, she wasn't as bad as Danny's father. Jack had ketchup slathered on his face and his cheeks were so full they resembled apples. He quickly devoured a burger in only a few minutes and then he proceeded to the next one.

"Hey Danny," he said between two bites. "Would you help your old man out by letting me test my new ecto gun on you?"

"Erm, uh… I guess I could…" Danny began a little uncertainly.

But Danny's father cut him off.

"Great son, I knew I could count on you!"

"Umm… will the test be painful…" began Danny, but his father had already returned to his meal.

* * *

><p>Grumbling, Danny returned to his room at eight thirty. His father's new ecto gun had been quite effective indeed. It had shot a long green beam at him that had left him screaming and writhing on the floor.<p>

"Sorry son!" was all Jack had said. "I needed a ghost to try it on!"

After the blast Danny had felt achingly sore, and as soon he had his pajamas on, he had collapsed onto his bed, groaning.

Sorry, _Sorry! _Sorry didn't stop his limbs from crying out in complaint with every little movement! Sometimes Danny's father just made him so **ANGRY!** Oh how he just wanted to use his ghost powers on him, to hurt him, to make him suffer, to _kill_…

Danny shook his head franticly to clear these thoughts.

_NO, he is my father! How can I even __**think **__that! _

Danny put his head in his arms, what was _happening _to him!

* * *

><p>At about quarter after nine, Danielle scurried into Dammy's bedroom, whimpering, and pulled herself into his covers.<p>

Danny opened his eyes and looked at his carbon copy searchingly.

"Did you have the nightmare about Vlad again?" Danny asked her gently.

Danielle nodded silently while tears leaked out of her eyes.

Immediately, Danny pulled himself closer to Dani and put his arms around her. Danielle buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed lightly.

Danny had gotten used to these nightmares that happened very often to Dani and always did his best to comfort her like a big brother, (or cousin), should.

"It's alright Dani, Vlad is somewhere in space, and I'll always be here to protect you," Danny reasurred her.

"I, k-know, b-but I'm s-still sc-scare-scared…" Danielle drenched Danny's shirt with her tears.

Danielle continued weep into the night, as she fought against the terrifying memories that haunted her mind.

When Dani had finally fallen asleep, Danny tenderly deposited her head from his shoulder onto one of the pillows.

Danny knew what she was going through was tough, and that she was absolutely terrified of being captured by Vlad again. Last time she had been found by Vlad, he had tried to melt her down into ectoplasmic goo, so of _course_ she was still frightened, even though that event had happened almost a month ago.

Danny looked at her fondly. When he looked at Danielle, he saw his younger self reflected there. It was so easy to talk to Danielle, she shared the same interests as him, and she was a real tomboy. When he was with her, he knew he wasn't alone, that he wasn't the only person who was trying to learn to control his ghost powers. Of course, Vlad was a hybrid too, but he was evil and had already mastered his powers, and Danny had no clue where Vlad was.

Danielle suddenly stirred in her sleep, and Danny responded by hugging her tighter, after that Danielle sighed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, when Danny woke up, he realized that Danielle had already left his bedroom and had returned to her own.<p>

Danny got up out of his bed and began to get ready for the day. First he went to the shower. The water felt good on his still stinging muscles, and once he was clean, he went intangible and the water fell right off his body. After brushing his teeth, he got dressed in his usual white and red shirt and baggy jeans. Danny rarely used a comb, since his hair was so thick and long in the front, so he rubbed his hands through his very wild ebony hair until it was presentable. Finally Danny grabbed some "Fenton" toast, before going ghost and flying to school.

As he glided over the many buildings of Amity Park on his way to Casper high, Danny noticed a pack of girls around his age below him. The girls were looking up at him, and holding… a giant lasso?

Suddenly, one of the girls threw the rope up at him and it wrapped around his chest.

"What the-," started Danny, but before he could finish the sentence, he was yanked by his torso towards the pavement.

Rapidly the girls reeled him in, and before he could react, Danny was swiftly pulled to the ground in few seconds.

Danny fell to the ground with a dull thud and immediately the girls wrapped him in more ropes so he was bound tightly.

Danny tried to go intangible, but he couldn't phase through the ropes. Then he realized, those weren't ropes, but ecto ghost catching cords! The same ropes that bound him were used by his parents in their ghost fishing rod and some of their other contraptions.

"WE GOT HIM!" screamed one of the girls happily.

_Crap_, thought Danny.

All of the girls screamed happily and jumped on him all at once, and poor Danny was crushed under the combined weight of about thirty girls.

"C-can't_, breathe_..." he gasped.

All the girls got up quickly after hearing him say this, and some of them gave Danny apologetic looks.

Each of them then grabbed an end of one of the ecto ropes, and started to tug him to school. The girls were far from gentle, even though they tried to be gentle, they pulled almost viciously.

"Don't let him escape!" yelled a blonde fifteen year old that Danny recognized as Star. "Not until he agrees to be my boyfriend!"

"_YOUR_ boyfriend! He's mine!" screamed another blonde.

The girls began to argue loudly, and in the confusion, none of them noticed a Goth teenager slowly creep up to Danny and begin to undo the ropes.

As soon as he was free, Danny shot into the air holding the goth girl in his arms. The girls protested angrily once they saw their prisoner escape.

Danny sighed in relief and looked at the girl he was carrying.

"Thanks Sam, those girls are quite a hazard, and they are getting better…" Danny said gratefully.

Sam blinked her beautiful violet eyes and answered: "It was no big deal Danny, but you should be more careful next time."

"Of course," Danny smiled and leaned forward…

Sam moved her head towards him as well and their lips met in brief, but lovely kiss.

"Mmmm…" murmured Danny once their lips parted. "You're in a good mood I see."

Sam just smiled with her purple shaded lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's pov:<strong>

As Sam walked down the halls of Casper High with Danny at her side, she could not help but feel a little triumphant that **she**, Sam Manson, had won the heart of Danny Fenton.

She almost felt like she didn't deserve him, he was just so kind, his soul so… _pure_.

Faces turned in their direction as they walked by and many of the girls scowled at her.

_Yeah, that's right, he's mine_, thought Sam smugly whenever another girl looked at her.

When the first bell rang to go to class, Sam was forced to leave Danny's side and go to chemistry class. Leaving him even for short amounts of time was so painful now… Danny was like a drug to her that she _needed_.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Lunch then…"

Sam quickly pecked him on the cheek and left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's pov:<strong>

Danny tapped his pencil against his desk as he struggled to figure out what the answer to one of his test questions was. He had completely forgotten about his test today and Danny wished he would have studied.

Suddenly a long tendril of cold blue air left Danny's mouth, and a loud and annoying voice echoed around the room:

"I am the BOX GHOST! You will all FEAR ME, or face the WRATH of my boxes… **OF DEATH**!

A pudgy ghost with blue skin flew into the room.

All of the heads in the classroom turned to Danny.

Sighing, Danny stood up and triggered the spark of power inside of him.

A glowing band of light appeared around him. The light split into two loops that traveled in opposite directions. Wherever the light traveled, it revealed a black suit with the famous "DP" symbol in it. Now that the transformation was complete, a boy with white hair, emerald green eyes, and a ghostly white aura around him stood in Danny's place.

Flying into the air, Danny went to confront the Box ghost, (many of his classmates gasped at seeing him transform, even though they had seen him do it a few times now, they couldn't help but be amazed).

The Box ghost grinned at Danny before he turned intangible and phased through the roof.

Danny followed him to the football field, where a huge mound of shoe boxes lay on the ground.

"Now YOU will be CRUSHED, by my BOOOOOOOOOOOXES!"

The Box ghost raised a blue hand, and immediately the shoe boxes came flying at him.

But Danny simply turned intangible, allowing the boxes to pass harmlessly through him. Then without a word he sucked the Box ghost into the Fenton thermos.

"Well that was quick," Danny said to himself.

Defeating the Box ghost usually took him no more than five minutes, but the stubborn specter never seemed to give up.

Danny suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, and when he looked down, what he saw made him frown.

Two scientists in white lab coats were looking up at him; one was writing in a notebook, the other was pointing a video camera at him.

Danny sighed, and quickly flew back to class.

Would these scientists that came from around the world _ever_ stop watching him like some rare animal?

**Sorry it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but don't worry! things are sure to get interesting soon, I promise!**

**This chapter was just for you to learn a bit about what Danny's life is like right now, and how he is already having problems with his anger.**

**More to come soon!**

**.P.S. Danny is FIFTEEN now.**


	3. The Gift

**Valerie's pov**

"Hey Val, mind if we sit with you?"

Valerie Gray looked up from her lunch to see Danny, Tucker, and Sam smiling down at her.

"Yea, of course," Valerie replied.

As Danny sat down with his friends, Valerie could not help but stare a little at his eyes. Danny's eyes were always so calm and warm, his blue irises were like smooth ocean waves that instantly made her feel safe and protected, she could just not look away from him!

Sometimes Valerie could not help but wish that things could have been different between them, but after all the times she had hunted him, It was a wonder that Danny didn't recoil at the sight of her.

Suddenly Valerie remembered something, and since Danny was here, this was the perfect time to do it.

"Hey Danny, I have something for you."

Danny immediately stopped talking to Tucker and turned to stare at Valerie with a confused look on his face.

Valerie cleared her throat before continuing: "Danny, I've been pretty horrible to you in the past, so I decided to make it up to you."

Danny shook his head. "Oh Valerie, you don't need to do anything for me!"

"Yes I do! I feel horrible for all the times I hurt you Danny! So maybe if I do this, I'll stop feeling so guilty."

Valerie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small phial with some white liquid inside of it.

"This is ecto ghost healing substance, my father made it at AXION labs."

Valerie presented the phial to Danny, who looked almost speechless.

"Wow Val, I don't know what to say," Danny took the phial from her and held it with reverence.

Valerie smiled at him.

"Just do me a favor, and use it wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's pov<strong>

It was English class, and Mr. Lancer was reading _Romeo and Juliet _to the class.

Most of the students were asleep on their desks, but Paulina was shooting Danny flirty looks. She batted her long eyelashes at him, hoping he would notice, but Danny was much to busy looking at the ecto ghost healing substance that Valerie had given him.

_This stuff could come in handy_, he thought to himself. _I better save it for an emergency_.

* * *

><p>Operative O held up the newly made gun and admired his work.<p>

The gun was sliver, with a big barrel and green markings on it's side.

For the finishing touch, Operative O loaded the gun with three small bullets, inside these small bullets, was Danny's ghost blood.

_Time to test it_, thought the Guy in White.

Operative O carefully aimed the gun at a large target. and pulled the triger.

A beam of neon green light shot out of the gun, and when it hit the target, Operative O could not help but yell out in fright.

With a deafening blast that sounded worse than thunder, the target exploded in a ball of green fire.

After a moment of silence, Operative finally spoke: "Well, that went well."

**Sorry, not a very exciting or long chapter. **

**PS that healing stuff is going to be VERY important later.**


	4. Flames of Fury

Two days later...

* * *

><p>Danny gasped in pain, then clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming. The long slash on his shoulder hurt so much that it seemed to be on fire, and his arm was almost completely covered in his own green ghost blood.<p>

"Danny, I can't clean the wound if you keep on moving!"

Danny's older sister Jazz put down the washcloth that she had been using to wipe Danny's wound and glared at her brother.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but I can't help - AHH!" Danny suddenly stopped talking to clutch his still bleeding shoulder.

"Danny, just stay still for a few more seconds, and it will be over with," Jazz calmly told him.

"Fine," muttered Danny.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly.

After a few agonizing minutes, Jazz finally put down the wet washcloth and anounced that she was finished.

Danny let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in.

_I'll get you for that Skulker, _Danny promised silently in his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback (1 hour ago)<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Something is not right here<em>...

Danny was _sure_, that his ghost sense had gone off, so where was the ghost?

After flying around the outside of AXION labs for the tenth time, Danny was about ready to decide that he must have imagined his ghost sense going off, when something appeared right in front of him, blocking his way.

A large metal fist slammed into Danny's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Skulker floated proudly over his fallen prey, his flaming green mohawk blazed brightly and his robotic face was smirking.

Danny got up slowly and painfully to glare at one of his greatest foes.

"I should have known it was you, Skulker," Danny practically spat out the words.

"Hello welp, we meet again," Skulker responded in a mocking tone.

The giant mechanical-bodied ghost reached his hand behind his back to pull out a long green sword with a glowing blade.

_Oh crap,_ was all Danny had time to think before Skulker quickly swung the sword at Danny.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Danny as the sword cut open his shoulder.

Skulker smiled down at Danny, he was enjoying every second of his prey's agony, this was the most fun he had had in months!

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Skulker taunted him.

Danny growled and released a gigantic beam of ecto energy.

_That should wipe that smile off of his face!_

When Skulker was hit directly on the head with the ecto ray, his robotic head immediatley came off.

A small green ghost with red eyes fell out of the helmet-head, and when it realized that it was no longer in it's metal suit, it quickly flew away.

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Danny yelled after him, but the small ghost was already gone...

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny pov<strong>

I dialed Sam's number, I was pretty mad at myself for letting Skulker get away today, so maybe If I spent some time with her, I would feel better.

When Sam picked up the phone, I asked her if she would like to see _Ghosts vs Aliens 2_ at the movie theatre.

"Oh Danny," said Sam guiltily. "I'm so sorry, I promised my Grandma I'd stay home with her tonight."

I felt a deep, sinking sensation in my heart, dissapointment washed over me like a tidal wave.

"It's fine Sam," I lied. "I understand."

After hanging up I sighed heavily, and looked at my feet.

What was _wrong_ with me? Why was I being so selfish, I couldn't _possibly _have Sam every second of the day, she needed to spend time with her family once and while too.

_Maybe I should call Tucker, _I thought to myself. But then I remembered that Tucker was the mayor now, he was probably too busy to do anything with me.

I knew that Danielle was in the ghost zone with Youngblood, my parents were working in the lab, and Jazz had a ton of homework to finish, so that left me with no one to talk to, of course I wasn't including Dash, he was hardly my friend.

Thinking hard, I tried to come up with an idea of what to do, but I couldn't think of anything, and there was no point in doing anything alone anyway

I pulled up my sleeve and touched the long cut in my shoulder gently, I saw that the wound was already halfway healed, thanks to my quick healing ghost DNA.

After a minute I decided to just go to bed early tonight, there was nothing else I could do...

I was about to go and change into my pyjamas when a long wisp of tinted blue air drifted out of my mouth.

_Oh great, now I have to fight _another_ ghost_.

"Going Ghost!" I yelled my signature battle cry, and I felt the spark of power deep within me begin to grow until it began a ring of light around my waist.

The ring of light morph into two rings, and as the light moved across my body, I felt a cold tingly sensation that meant that my body was morphing into my ghost form.

As soon as the transformation was complete, I drifted out of room and into the afternoon air, looking for the specter that had triggered my ghost sense.

Almost immediately, I noticed a female ghost floating a few feet away from me, her expression was extremely proud and cocky.

The ghost was wearing black rockstar clothing and boots, she was holding a purple guitair, had pale white skin, and was wearing black makeup under her glowing green eyes. Her round face was framed by two locks of her turqoise hair, and she had a flaming ponytail.

"Hello Dipstick," said the female ghost. "I was bored today, so I decided to have some fun beating you up!"

The girl ghost teen turned a nob on her guitar so it pointed to a picture of a fist. Then when she played a chord on her guitar, a large purple fist sprung out of the strings and punched me hard on the head.

I was pushed back a few feet in the air from the attack, but I wasn't stunned for long.

"Hey Ember!" I yelled at my attacker. "Your head is on fire, I think you need to chill out, how about I help you?"

Firing a large amount of ice energy from my hands, I managed to freeze the top Ember's head in a block of ice, but it didn't last long before her ponytail of blue fire melted my ice.

"Ha, is that all you got!" she taunted.

Struming multiple chords, Ember began to weave a song with a kind of eerie tune, gusts of wind began to swirl in a circle in front of her until a small tornado had formed. With ever note she played, the cyclone continued to grow. Finally, Ember launched the tornado at her foe.

Luckily, he was able to dodge the tornado by inches.

_Whoa, how did she do _that_?_

Ember smiled proudly.

"Do like my new trick Phantom?" she taunted, before playing another chord, this time another purple fist of ecto-energy came soaring at me, and it hit me dead-on my shoulder wound.

Pain erupted from my shoulder as the wound was reopenned and ectoplasym started to leak from it again.

I couldn't help but yell out in agony, the pain was just too intense.

When the pain finally subsided into a dull throb, my feelings of pain were replaced with feelings of anger.

I was mad at the media for annoying me, I was mad at the scientists that thought I was an animal, I was mad at my friends for being too busy to bother with me, I was mad at Skulker for getting away after severely injuring me, and I was mad at Ember for causing me even more affliction.

The anger was taking over, it was almost as if all other emotions had been locked in a small corner in my mind, and only instinct remained...

...

"Um... kid? Are you... okay? Your eyes are kinda... off..." said Ember uncertainly.

Though Danny did not know it, his green eyes were flaring dangerously, it looked almost as if there were green flames behind his pupils.

The one known as Danny Phantom snarled savagley before attacking with all the hatred contained in his body.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**DON DON DAAAHH!**

**I LOVE to torture you guys with cliffhangers.**

**By the way, those are Danny's "ghost insticts", whenever he is angry or he feels threatened, he attacks anything in his way until he calms down.**

**more to come soon**

**PS sorry for the wait**


	5. What is Wrong?

**Sam pov**

"Dearie, I love you, but you are_ sooo _going **down**!"

Grandma Manson moved one of her black checker pieces then sat back down on her chair with a satisfied grin.

Sam smiled at her Grandma's enthusiasum, Grandma Manson was so much different than most of the other adults Sam had met. Some examples would be that she never complained about her old age, she was so much fun to be around, she was very observant (maybe a little _too _observant), she understood that Sam was unique and never pressured her to change her personality, and she hardly cared about rules and regulations.

Right now, Sam and her Grandma were playing checkers in the very large sitting room. Sam had promised her that she would stay home today so they could spend some quality time together, since she was almost _always _hunting ghosts now.

Sam was about to move one of her red pieces when her phone began to ring (her ring tone was the sound of Dracula laughing).

"MWAH, ha ha ha!" went her phone evily.

Putting one of her hands in her left pocket, Sam pulled out her iphone 4 covered in bat stickers. The caller ID showed that Tucker was calling her.

Sam gave an apologetic look to her Grandma before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Sam! I just saw Danny beat Ember to a pulp on the news! She _just _barely escaped!" _

"What! That is so not like Danny! Usually he just sucks the ghost into the Fenton Thermos."

_"I know! I think something is wrong with him... Valerie, Jazz and I are going to go check it out, okay?"_

"Okay, if it's something serious, call me back okay?"

_"Sure."_

Grandma Manson gave her grandaughter a questioning look as she hung up her cell phone.

"Tucker is a little worried about Danny that's all," Sam told her reassuringly.

Even though Sam _sounded_ like she wasn't bothered by what Tucker had told her, she was actaully filled to the brim with worry for her friend. Danny wasn't usually the type to get angry easily, so if what Tucker had said was true, Danny must be really upset.

In fact, Sam was so worried about Danny she was even considering breaking her promise with her Grandma about staying home with her so she could check on Danny herself.

_I'm sure Danny is fine..._ Sam reassured herself, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen...

* * *

><p><strong>Valerie's pov<strong>

Zooming through the streets of Amity Park on her V shaped hoverboard was noneother than Valerie Gray, the "best ghost hunter in Amity Park".

Valerie was in her Black and Red ghost hunting suit, and her dark skinned face was creased with worry.

A few minutes ago, Valerie had seen Danny try to _kill_ Ember Mclain on the TV. Then, after the battle, Danny had flown quickly away and no one had seen him since.

Now she was trying to find Danny with Jazz and Tucker, it had been Jazz's idea to split up and use the Fenton phones if they found anything.

Valerie quickly typed something into the ghost scanner on her arm and waited for results, after a few seconds a loud beeping sound indicated that her ghost scanner had picked up Danny's ecto signature.

"Gotcha," murmured Valerie triumphantly before relaying her findings to Tucker and Jazz via the Fenton Phones.

"Hey guys, I know where Danny is, he's on the south side of the city, half a mile east of the Nasty Burger."

Tucker almost immediately replied: _"Great job Val! Me and Jazz will meet you there."_

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>still Valerie's pov...<strong>

"I don't see him, are you sure he's here?" said a very confused Jasmine Fenton.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"I tracked his signal to this _specific _place, of_ course _I'm sure! My suit _never _lies. According to my scanner, Danny is ten feet left of us, probably invisible, but I don't know _why _he isn't showing himself to us, but he's here all right." Valerie answered.

"Danny?" Tucker called softly in his friend's general direction. "Is something wrong? Can you stop hiding please?"

No answer was heard.

"Okay, that's it! Stop sulking and come tell us whats wrong or I'll _make _you!" Jazz suddenly yelled as she pulled out an ecto gun and pointed it at her invisble brother.

Still there was no sound heard.

"Danny, come out NOW!"

_Wow, I've never heard Jazz _this _mad before, _thought Valerie.

"One more chance Danny before I shoot, STOP PRETENDING TO NOT BE THERE!" Jazz threatened.

Silence...

Jazz growled and shot the gun, but before it could hit it's invisible target, a green ecto shield conjured out of no where and blocked the blast.

Valerie stared at Jazz at shock, and then anger, she could not _believe _that Jazz had shot at her own _brother_, Valerie had thought she had been just joking when she pulled out the gun.

Danny suddenly became visible again and it was clear he was angry, he glared at his sister and friends with hatred and his eyes were full of fury.

_Wait a minute... are those **flames**_ _in his eyes?_

Danny started to walk towards them, and Valerie noticed that his hands were glowing green... but what made her really scared was that long green claws had sprung out of each of Danny's fingertips.

"D-Danny... you okay man?" asked Tucker unsure.

Danny appeared to not have heard Tucker and he continued to walk towards them, his eyes luminous green eyes blazing with deadly green flames.

Valerie was really getting freaked out now, Danny looked like he wanted to _kill_ them!

When Danny was five feet away from them he shot an ecto ray out of his clawed hand at them. Valerie and her companions yelled out in suprise and quickly dodged the fatal ray of green ecto energy.

Valerie shot a glowing ghost net at Danny out of a gun in her suit, But before the net could make contact with him, Danny had cut the net in half with his new claws.

"I'm sorry Danny, but this is for your own good!" yelled Valerie as she threw a grenade at Danny's feet.

As soon as the grenade had made touched the ground, it release a green vapour that instantly knocked the ghost hybrid unconcious.

Once the smoky green gas had cleared, Valerie had walked over to her ex boyfriend and bent over his motionless form.

_Why did he attack us? _Valerie wondered.

Something was definitley wrong with her friend, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon!<strong>

**Please review and give me your opinion!**


	6. Answers

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>kinda Sam's pov <strong>

Sam sadly watched Danny's motionless form from the other side of the glass Fenton Ghost Containment Cube, she hated to see him like this.

After Valerie had knocked Danny out with her sleeping gas, she had brought him to Fenton Works and had called Sam to tell her what had happened.

Sam almost couldn't believe that Danny had attacked his own sister and friends! Clearly something was wrong with him, but his parents were having diffuculty figuring out what.

Valerie and Tucker were whispering anxiously to eachother in a corner of the Fenton Lab and they were occasionly looking in Danny's direction sympathetically, Danny's Parents were frantically looking through ghost files to find any information about what was wrong with their son, and Jazz looked like she was in shock.

Danny suddenly stirred, and his eyelids moved upwards to reveal his green eyes. His usually glowing eyes seemed to be very dim, but when he realized that he was in a glass cage, green flames erupted from his eyes angrily as he got to his feet.

"Hey guys, Danny's waking up," Sam said quietly.

Immediately, everyone's attention was turned to the now standing ghost hybrid.

Danny growled in his throat menacingly and his new green claws were unsheathed.

"Danny it's me... Sam, don't you remember me?" asked Sam gently.

The angry Hybrid acted like he couldn't hear her, and began to slash wildly at the glass ghost-proof walls.

"We don't know have a clue why he's acting this way... or how to help him." said Jack Fenton sadly.

Sam turned to look at Danny's parents dissapointedly, they were ghost_ experts _for goodness sake! Yet they didn't have a _clue _what was wrong with their half-ghost son!

Before Sam could yell at Jack for giving up on his own son, a clear and formal male voice rang out through the lab: "I think _I_, can help with that."

A tall man with short brown hair and gray eyes walked into the light. He was wearing a white lab coat and had black glasses on.

"Ummm..." said a very confused Jack Fenton. "I don't mean to be rude... but who the h**l are you and, how the h**l did you get in my house?"

The man smiled calmly at Mr. Fenton before replying.

"I am Doctor Dean Alfred, I have been studying ghosts for almost ten years now, and when I heard that a ghost _hybrid _was living in Amity Park, well, I just had to visit and communicate with such an amazing being."

"As for how I got into your house, the door was unlocked, so I invited myself inside." Dr. Dean smirked after he had said this.

No one spoke after this, the tension in the air was terrible, and everyone was so suprised and angry at this visitor that they were completley ingnoring Danny now.

Sam glared angrily at "Dr. Dean Alfred." He had alot of nerve to show up here uninvited to come talk to Danny!

"Now, I see that your son seems to be acting strange, am I right?" said Dr. Dean breaking the silence as he turned his head to glance at Danny trying to escape the ghost containment cube.

"That's none of your business!" snapped Maddeline.

Dr. Dean chuckled softly at Maddie's ignorance.

"Oh my Dear, of course it is none of my business, but I just thought since I know what is wrong with your son you would appreciate my help, but I guess I am not wanted here."

Everyone stared blankly at Dr. Dean with their mouth's open, was it possible that this man could help them?

"You know what's wrong with him?" whispered Jazz in awe.

Dr. Dean smiled pleasantly at Jazz and nodded.

"Danny is suffering from... I guess you could say... his ghostly instincts." said Dr. Dean.

Jazz looked confused at Dr. Dean's answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Dr. Dean smiled yet again at Jazz before engaging in a long speech:

"You see," began Dr. Dean. "All living, (or in this case dead), creatures have natural instincts, ghosts are no different. When a ghost feels threatened, scared, angry, or jeouleous, sometimes their instincts will take over and they will attack anything they feel is a threat."

"Also," he added. "When a ghost's insincts are triggered, a chemical called ectolite is released into their ectoplasim, I guess you can say that ectolite is kind of like adrenaline for ghosts."

Sam was shocked, this man knew more about ghosts than even the Fentons!

Jack and Maddie Fenton looked just as shocked as Sam was, their knowledge of ghosts had _never _been challenged until today!

Tucker cleared his throat and Dr. Dean's attention was turned to him.

"Sir, why can't Danny understand us?" asked the techno geek mayor politley.

"Because dear boy!" laughed the ghost expert. "Your friend can only understand _ghost speech _right now."

Now everyone was _**really **_confused. Ghost speech? what the heck was that? Nobody in this room had even _known _that there _was_ a ghost language!

Seeing the dumbfounded look on everyone's face, Dr. Dean began to explain.

"All ghost's know how to speak ghost languague, but usually they prefer English."

"But," said Dr. Dean. "When a ghost's instincts take over, they can _only _understand ghost speech."

_Well that explains alot_, thought Sam.

Just then, a small white haired head with green eyes appeared in the open Fenton portal, soon the rest of Danielle's body followed.

"Hey," said Danielle, walking over. "Me and Youngblood did the most epic prank on Skulker ever! You should have seen-" Danielle broke of when she saw Danny in the Fenton ghost containment cube, and Dr. Dean looking at her with Fascinated eyes.

"Ummm..." said Danielle confused. "What's going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>kinda Danielle's pov (five minutes ago)<strong>

Zooming at the speed of approximatley 102 miles per hour, was Dani Phantom, aka the cutest ghost hybrid ever!

Her pure white hair was in it's usual ponytail and her glowing emerald eyes that she had inherited from her "cousin" were alight with mischief.

As Danielle flew through the ghost zone on her way back to the Fenton Portal, she replayed the prank Youngblood and her had done on Skulker earlier in her mind. She and Youngblood had toilet papered almost ever inch of Skulker's island, poor Skulker had been so mad and shocked that his metal jaw had dropped... literally.

Dani giggled at these funny thoughts and put on an extra burst of speed to get home quicker.

Ever since Dani had moved in with the Fentons, she had felt like she actually had a place to call home with people who loved and cared for her. Vlad had been a horrible "father", and most of her life Danielle had been living abroad.

Danielle remembered when Danny had introduced her to his parents and had asked if she wanted to stay with them...:

_FLASH BACK_

_Danielle glided leisurely over Amity Park, looking for some sign of the person she had been cloned from._

_After helping her "cousin" turn the world intangible almost two weeks ago, Danielle had decided that she would visit her "cousin" again._

_Finally, she spotted a fifteen year old boy in a black and white spandex suit sitting in a tree below her._

_Grinning playfully, she quickly darted downwards and launched herself at her fellow halfa._

_Danny gasped in suprise as he was tackled by his female look alike, and his eyes widened in suprise._

_"D-Dani, is that you?" spluttered her "cousin"._

_"Duh," said Danielle with a smile. "In the Flesh!"_

_Laughing happily Danny pulled her into a loving embrace._

_"I really missed you..." he whispered quietly._

_Danielle rolled her eyes at this comment, but deep down she felt very touched that Danny cared for her so much after all she had done to him._

_"Now, don't get all mushy on me," she warned him._

_Danny laughed again before pulling away from the hug._

_"Follow me," he told her suddenly serious. "I want you too meet some people."_

_Danny shot into the sky and hovered above her, patiently waiting._

_Confused, Danielle followed her cousin._

Who does he want me to meet? _she wondered to herself._

_After flying for a few minutes, Danny stopped in front of his house (Fenton Works) and gestured for Danielle to go inside._

_"Ladies first," he said politley._

_Sighing heavily at her cousin's manners, Danielle went intangible and phased through the door into his living room._

_Danny soon followed her and landed next to her._

_"Mom, Dad, Jazz, there is someone here I want you to meet!" Danny yelled into the house._

_Danielle suddenly began to panic, she was meeting Danny's _parents_! What if they didn't like her? What if they tried to "rip her apart molecule by molecule"? After all she was a clone of their son, she was the mistake, the_ imperfection_ that had worked for Vlad to capture Danny! _

_Before Danielle could decide whether or not to run or stay, the big form of Danny's father appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the lab, and Jazz and Maddie were not far behind him._

_Jack and the rest of his family looked confused when they saw Danielle standing next to Danny, but then again, who wouldn't be confused if you saw a female carbon copy of your son in your living room?_

_"Umm... Danny... who is this?" Jack asked his son._

_"Yea, and why does she look like you?" asked Maddie._

_Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and started his long explanation._

_"Well-"_

_"WAIT!" Jazz suddenly interupted. "I know what's going on! This is your **ghost **kid! You fathered a quarter human-ghost!"_

_Maddie gasped loudly and stared at her son dissapointedly. _

_"Danny! Is this true!" she exclaimed loudly. "Did you... fall in love with a ghost and have a **child**!"_

_Jack looked so shocked that he seemed oblivious to everything around him and he kept on muttering under his breath:_

_"I'm a grandpa, I'm a grandpa, my grandchild is a ghost, I'm a grandpa... I'm an old man..." _

_Danielle and Danny looked at eachother for a moment before doubling over and laughing on the carpet floor until their lungs screamed for air._

_Danny gasped for air before doing his best to explain why he was laughing to his very confused family members._

_"You, You- th-think-" he gasped. "That- D-Dani-elle is..." Danny stopped for a moment to control his laughter. "That Dan-Danielle is my k-kid? HAHAHA...!" Danielle's cousin couldn't control it anymore and he burst out laughing again._

_Jazz folded her arms and pouted, she absoulutely HATED it when she got something wrong._

_"Well, if she isn't your daughter, who is she?" she asked her still laughing younger brother._

_Danny took deep heaving breathes to calm down his fits of laughter before he looked at Jazz seriously._

_"She's my clone." he stated unemotionally, waiting for his family's reaction._

_Danielle looked at the floor shamefully, she was _positive _that_ _Danny's family would hate her now, she was the failed creation made by the idiotic frootloop that had tryed to take over the world after all._

_"B-but... sh-she's a... _girl_!" Jazz stuttered. _

_Danielle sighed at this response._

_"I'm a faulty clone," she explained._

_Jazz's mouth went into an "O" shape and she nodded in understanding._

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute," interupted Jack. "How did you get a clone in the first place?"_

_Danny took a deep breath and stated three very clear words:_

_"Vlad made her."_

_Silence, but after a few seconds it was broken by Maddeline._

_"The crazy _frootloop_," she spat out the word 'frootloop'._

_"Huh?" said Danielle, she had been expecting Danny's parents to tell her to get off their property. "You mean... you don't think I'm a... a freak?"_

_Maddie smiled warmly at her._

_"Oh 'course not dear!"_

_"Mom, Dad," interupted Danny. "I was wondering... if Danielle could stay here? If that's what she wants of course."_

_"That is okey dokey with me!" bellowed Jack._

_"We'd love to let her live here," said Maddie sweetly._

_Danielle widened her eyes in shock, was it possible? Was someone offering a place stay? _

_"Danielle, what do _you _say?" asked Danny looking at her. "Do you want to be a Fenton?"_

_Dani stared at her cousin for a few minutes, as if too say: 'Are you serious?'. _

_Danny winked at her and waited patiently for her answer._

_Finally, after a few minutes, Danielle nodded, too happy to speak._

_Jazz let out a squel of glee and ran over to embrace her new adopted sister._

_Soon everyone was in a big group hug with Danielle in the middle, who was nearly being suffocated by Jack's bone crushing bear-hug. But Danielle didn't mind, she was just so happy to finally have permanent home with a loving adopted family._

_Sparkling tears sprinkled down Danielle's cheeks, but she didn't even bother to wipe then away._

Life is good... _thought Danielle happily._

_End of Flashback _

_..._

After a few more minutes of flying, Danielle finally saw the open fenton portal and without hesitation she stuck her head through and looked around: Danielle noticed that Sam, Tucker and the all the Fentons were in the lab, she also saw the Fenton ghost containment cube was in the Lab but Danielle didn't think much of it.

Danielle pulled the rest of her body through the portal and began to talk about the prank she and youngblood had pulled on Skulker when she finally noticed that _Danny_ was in the ghost containment cube! Also, a strange man in a white lab coat was staring at her excitedly.

"Ummmm... what's going on here? Did I miss something important?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait with this chapter, but I wanted it to be really long.<strong>

**Also, not my best chapter...**

**Please review!**


	7. Understanding the Language of Ghosts

**Fenton Lab, No POV, five minutes later**

* * *

><p>"Amazing... I never knew there was a <em>third <em>halfa! And a _female _halfa at that! She also bears a remarkible resemblence to Danny..."

Dr. Alfred kept on muttering under his breath while observing Danielle like she was a very rare specimen, which in fact she was.

"Umm, excuse me? But could you PLEASE stop talking about me like I'm not even there?" asked Danielle in an offended tone.

"Danielle, Dear, I think maybe you should go upstairs-" began Maddie, but she was cut off by Dr. D. Alfred.

"NO! Don't leave! She might be able to help Danny with his... condition!"

THAT got everyone's attention.

"WHAT EFFIN' CONDITION! I would LOVE to know what the heck is going on here!" yelled Danielle with her eyes glowing brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is mad, crazy, suicidal, I must have a death wish...<em>

After Sam had FINALLY told me about the situation with Danny, Dr. Dean had insisted that I go inside the containment cube with Danny and try to 'communicate' with him.

"Are you SURE this is going to work?" I asked Dr. Dean skeptically. "I don't even know HOW to speak 'ghost language'!"

Dr. Dean just smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, don't worry, it will work, trust me... and as for you speaking ghost language, you'll just _know _what to do..."

I rolled my eyes at him. _Oh yea, THAT explains alot, thanks fer nothing you b-!"_

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the Fenton Ghost Containment Cube and unlocked the door with trembling fingers, aware of everyone's eyes on me. Luckily, Danny was too busy slashing at the glass walls to notice that the door was open, so I was able to enter the cube without Danny escaping. But when I closed the door again, Danny heard the sound of the door closing and wildly turned around to glare at me with his flaming eyes. Shaking a bit in fear I turned back to my human form and held up my hands in a gesture of peace. Danny narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously but he didn't attack, he just stood there... waiting. After a few minutes he started to walk towards me, stiff and ready to flee if I made even the slighest indication that I was going to attack him. When he was only five feet away from me he stopped and cocked his head to the side as if he was confused and interested at the same time.

_"Ve... fren de slaytr?" _He said in a strange tongue, and the weird thing was, I UNDERSTOOD him! I knew that he had asked me if I was going to attack or something like that, so I shook my head in response. **(Accurate translations will be at the bottom of the page)**

Almost immediately after I had shook my head, he calmed down considerably, his tense shoulders relaxing and the flames in his eyes being almost completely extinguised.

_"Vio don grate... jelve wit Vio jon hrit ve... mirope vrit aaa..." _Roughly translating, it sounded like Danny had said 'I am hurt, prove yourself, help me'. After speaking these words, Danny presented his right shoulder to me and I gasped loudly in shock, there was a long slice through the shoulder and purple and black bruising surrounded the cut, the wound was so great I was suprised I hadn't noticed it before.

I nodded my head at Danny to show that I would help and cautiously I aproached him. Once I was close enough, Danny leaned down so that I could reach the wound. I brushed my fingers gently across the gash and bruises as I transfered some of my own fast healing ghost powers to Danny. My hand began to glow green and the bruises quickly dissapeared and the gash resealed itself.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Danny gave me a grateful look that clearly said 'Thankyou, that feels much better'.

Suddenly Danny's face turned to that of thankfulness to a look of recongition.

_"Vio ploit Ve... ya Vio?" _It sounded like Danny was saying 'We've met before, right?'

I nodded happily, glad that Danny was finally getting his memories back.

Suddenly, the remainder of the green flames in Danny's eyes died out and he passed out onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**(Note: Danny's vocabulary in ghost speech is not very large, as you can see)**

**1. You... will not attack?**

**2. I am wounded... prove that I can trust you... heal me.**

**3. I know you... don't I?**

**Sorry about the long wait with this chapter...**


	8. Animal Instincts

**Danny POV**

* * *

><p>Pain, fear, hate, anger, all of these emotions were rolling inside of me, threatening to take over.<p>

My memories and identity were slowly dissolving, I couldn't seem to remember my name, who I was, where I had come from, how old I was... but it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was instinct.

Energy seemed to crackle through body like electricity, the power surged through my veins, I was invinsible. NOTHING could stop ME!

_Danger. Danger! DANGER! **DANGER!**_ my mind screamed at me, threats were everywhere, I had to stop them, protect myself, eliminate the threat. Boiling anger rose up inside me, how _dare _Ember attack me! I would destroy her! Better to kill her now, before she wounded me again. I had no pity for things that were a danger to me, so I attacked brutally.

Dodge, blast, punch, kick, intangible, punch, grab the neck, choke her, squeeze, harder. harder! HARDER! I had to break her neck, if I broke her neck, she would die. But the threat had gone intangible! The threat was retreating, escaping! NO! I could not let the threat get away!

I pursued it, but wait! The threat was gone, dissapeared, invisible.

DARN IT! She was still out there, I had to hide, search.

I flew for a while, landed, and turned invisible.

Waiting... waiting... suddenly, I saw something, three creatures. The creatures looked like me... but different, they did not glow, they did not set my ghost sense off, they were not ghosts. What WERE they? I seemed to remember their faces from somewhere... Were these strange creatures a threat? They did not attack me, so I left them alone. I was observing, watching these strange-creatures-that-were-not-ghosts. The creatures were talking, chattering, but the words made no sense, so I ingored them, the sounds were not important to me. The one with the bright red hair pulled a shiny thing out and pointed it in my direction. The red-haired one yelled out some more strange sounds, but I ingnored them. Suddenly, a beam of energy came from the red-haired came straight at me! I made a green shield to stop the attack. THESE CREATURES WERE A THREAT! I turned visible, and glared at them hatefully, I had NO sympathy for threats, they. would. DIE!

I walked towards the creatures, charging up ecto blasts in my hands, claws came out of my fingers in place of my fingernails.

The creatures looked at me fearfully, they SHOULD be afraid! I would show them no mercy!

I fired an ecto blast at the creatures-that-were-not-ghosts, but the creatures dodged. One of the creatures in a red and black suit shot a net at me, but I easily cut the net in half with my claws.

HA! These creatures were no match for ME.

Suddenly, the one in the red and black suit threw something at my feet, and the next thing I knew, I was sleepy... drowsy... I collapsed onto the ground...

* * *

><p>Waking... wait, I was in a CAGE! Trapped, had to escape, HAD TO ESCAPE! I would DESTROY the threat responsible for trapping me! I slashed, and slashed, and slashed with my new claws, but to no avail! I had to keep trying! I couldn't give up! I MUST destroy the threat!<p>

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door closing, I quickly turned around, and saw a she-ghost. The she-ghost looked almost exactly like me, I glared at her warningly, but I did not attack right away, I had to make sure she was a threat first.

The white-haired-green-eyed-she-ghost gulped nervously and I watched in fascination as a ring of white-blue light appeared around her waist and changed her into one of the creatures-that-were-not-ghosts. Her white hair turned black and her green eyes turned blue. I suddenly remembered something, those creatures-that-were-not-ghosts were called 'humans', yes, that's what they were, 'humans'.

This girl was a ghost AND a human? What WAS she? I was a ghost, but she was two things!

The human-ghost girl put her hands up in the air, I guessed that she meant that she did not want to hurt me, but I waited a bit longer just to be safe before cautiously aproaching her and asking if she was going to attack.

The human-ghost girl replied with a shake of her head that meant 'no'.

I relaxed a bit, but remained alert in case she was lying.

I remembered the wound on my shoulder, and got an idea.

"I am wounded... prove that I can trust you... heal me." I told the girl-that-was-also-a-ghost.

I showed the girl-ghost my wound and allowed her to heal it by transferring some of her own ecto-fast-healing-powers to me. Relief washed over me, the pain was gone, the ghost-human was not a threat, everything was fine.

The relief allowed some strange images to pop into my head, memories of this girl-who-was-also-a-ghost flooded my mind, I KNEW her! Her name was Danni! I was confused, how did I know her?

"I know you... don't I." I said, it was more of a statement than a question.

The 'Danni' ghost-human nodded franctically, that confirmed it, I knew her.

Suddenly, a shudder ran through me body. Tired... the energy that had made me feel so powerful was now gone, I felt weak, exhausted, too tired to stand. I shivered once more before passing out onto the glass floor...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors's Note.<strong>

**I don't own Danny Phantom, just the FF**

**As you could probably tell, when Danny's instincts take over, his thought processing is a lot faster but he sometimes misses a few**** details. For example, he will often think of a person's adjectives and put them together in one word, like: '_The-black-haired-blue-eyed-ghost-human-girl-called Dani'_, instead of just thinking of her as 'Dani'.**

**This was a very fun chapter to write, please review, if you like it, tell me, if you hate it, tell me.**

**.P.S. Danny faints because the ectolite left his blood/ectoplasym stream, like if you feel tired after adrenaline leaves your bloodstream.**


	9. Attack of the Killer Kiss

**Sam's REAL POV**

* * *

><p>"DANNY!" I screamed as I saw the one I love fall to the ground at Danielle's feet.<p>

I immediately ran into the 'Fenton Ghost Containment Cube', not caring if it was dangerous to be near him, I had to see if was okay, I just HAD to! I dropped to my knees next to Danny's fallen form and sobbed, holding his limp white-gloved hand. I'm usually not the kind of person to cry, but this was just to much...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" I demanded desperately, my head turned to glare at Dr. Alfred.

Dr. Alfred didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Danny had just fainted.

"Samantha, dear, calm down," said Dr. Dean, I growled when he called me by my real name but he just ignored me and continued: "The ectolite has merely left Danny's ectoplasym, so he is naturally very tired now, it will only take him a few minutes to recover."

I let out a sigh of relief. So Danny was okay... I had obviously overeacted.

"...well, seeing as my job is done, I think I'll be going now," said Dr. Dean after a moments silence.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton thanked Dr. Dean before he left, but I ignored them, all I cared about was holding Danny's hand, and never letting go. I never noticed Valerie, Tucker and Jazz coming to stand by my side, I was completly oblivious to the world around me, the anchor holding on to my sanity was the cold hand I was holding.

Danny began to stir, and my heart leapt when I saw his eyelids open to reveal his flame-free glowing green eyes. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his full force. Danny let out a suprised and muffled sound and his body stiffened, but slowly his body relaxed as I continued to kiss him, not bothering to pause for breath. I heard Tucker snicker, but I was too relieved to care... suddenly, I realized that Danny wasn't kssing back! I also realized that his body was going limp again and his green eyes had rolled back into his skull...

"Sam! You're suffocating him!" yelled Jazz, and only then, did I release Danny and pull back with a horrified look on my face.

Valerie began to do CPR on Danny, while Jazz and her parents watched fearfully from the sidelines. Tucker looked like he couldn't decide if he should be scared for his friend, or smiling at the fact that I had kissed him until the point of him fainting from lack of air.

Suddenly, Danny retched for air and his glowing eyes snapped open. Valerie leaped out of the way as he rolled onto his side and began to breathe heavily, gasping for air.

Tucker looked like he was going to explode with laughter, his eyes bugged and his hand covered his mouth.

"W-what... what hit me?" wheezed Danny.

"...your girlfriend," said Jazz with a smirk on her face, with Danielle gigling beside her.

I looked at my feet guiltily as Tucker finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh no... this can't be happening, I had done it! I had finally snapped! Often I had felt my ghostly anger threatening to take over... but I had never EVER gone out of control! But just a half-hour ago I had tried to KILL my friends and sister! I should have told my parents about my ghostly mood swings... warned them, maybe I could have prevented this...<p>

I was too depressed and mad at myself to even blush at the fact that Sam had kissed me... um, VERY vigoursly... ghosts don't NEED to breathe, but for Halfas, it's a little harder to survive without at least SOME oxygen now and then.

I closed my eyes, sat on the glass floor of the Containment Cube and wrapped my arms around my knees. My family and friends seemed to notice my mood and they all stopped their laughing and looked at me with concerned faces.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked my clone Danielle as she walked over and crouched next to me.

"...I-I... I tried to _kill_ them... Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Val... I even considered killing you..." I whispered brokenly.

"Oh Danny... it wasn't your fault... I would be angry too if _**I** _had had a wound like THAT on my shoulder..." whispered Dani, I remembered that she had been the one that had healed the offending shoulder wound... it must have looked ugly to her.

"Yea Dude, she's right, don't beat yourelf up," added Tucker.

"Plus, you've been under a lot of stress lately, I mean, you're just a teenager, you were BOUND to snap sooner or later, studies have shown that teenagers emotions-"

"We get it Jazz," interuppted Dani, and I gave her a grateful glance since I was glad she had prevented one of Jazz's psycology speeches.

"...that's no excuse..." I muttered after a moment of silence.

Jazz sighed and looked at me.

"Danny, if you want to blame someone, blame me, If I hadn't shooted at you, you probably wouldn't have attacked us," said Jazz guiltily.

Hmmm... she had a point there, but it was still mostly MY fault...

All my fault...

* * *

><p><strong>GiW Amity Park Underground Base<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Guys In White's underground base, Operative K was working on a new improved and more powerful ecto gun fueled by Phantom's ghost-blood. A few feet away, Operative O was on the phone, talking in an excited tone.<p>

"YES!" cheered operative O as he hung up on a phone with a triumphant look on his face.

Operative K abandoned the unfinished ecto-weapon and ran over to his partner with a questioning look.

"What is it?" asked the African American agent.

Operative O grinned and picked up a silver ecto-gun lying on a table nearby.

"The oppurtunity we have been waiting for has arrived my friend... prepare our troops for the capture of Phantom"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long waits for updates with this fanfic, I'm trying to keep up with FIVE fanfics now so it's a little difficult to keep up with regular updates.<strong>

**Anyways, not a very descriptive chapter, or a very long one**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
